The cycle starts again
by obsessedhow
Summary: Morgana and Arthur are new to a small town where Arthurian legends are a main believe, the only problem is that no one actually believe that they are reincarnations of the old legends. Morgana has a secret, Arthur is being punished, Merlin doesn't understand why his world is being turned upside down and the rest of the town are flat bang in the middle of this.
1. Chapter 1

The room was plain. Four walls a bed, a bookcase, a table and a chair. It wasn't colour coded or matched at all. The bed was covered with o flower patterned comforter, red and blue pillows, with grey and purple curtains. The table was empty except for an old flower vase. The book case was the only thing in the room that seemed used. It was filled with books, books of all sizes. The young woman in the doorway looked at it with disgust.

"My parents hate me." She said aloud as she entered the room. A young man with dark brown hair, grey sapphire coloured eyes, and a red shirt entered behind her carrying two black oversized suitcases. He let them fall to the ground next to the bed.

"I wonder why." He murmured.

The woman twirled away from the window, "What?"

"Nothing. I have to go back to work. Please make yourself at home. I'll probably be back around five." With that he turned around and disappeared out the door. The woman turned back to the window and opened the curtains. Light streamed into the room, making it look much brighter than before. She then walked to the closet against the wall and opened it. Inside was a full length mirror covered in a thin layer of dust. The woman turned sideways and looked at her reflection. She lifted her left hand and cradled her still flat tummy.

"Don't worry little one. We will be safe her and I promise that no one will hurt you or take you away from me." She turned back to face the mirror. Her black hair flowed down behind her back in curls, her green eyes stood out against her pale skin; she was wearing a black silk shirt with jeans ripped at the left ankle and dark combat boots.

The fridge only contained left over pepperoni pizza and a half empty bottle of milk. Locating a plate in one of the cupboards she took a slice of the pizza and heated it in the microwave. She pulled her face in disgust as she slowly started picking of the pepperoni. When the pizza was cleared she took a small bite but almost immediately spat it out. She took the plate and dumped it in the sink.

"Great, guess they want us to starve here in the middle of nowhere." She decided to head back to her room to finish unpacking.

"What are in these?" Merlin asked as he put the large paper bags down with a huff. Gaius looked up from the papers he was reading.

"Oh they finally came!" he grabbed one of the bags, opened it and took out a large brown covered book, "This, my dear boy, is history. Myths and legends of old times."

Merlin shook his head, "I should have known. While you're enjoying your history, I need to speak to Dion. I'll be back in a few."

Gaius waved a hand and Merlin left the office heading to the psych ward of the medical centre. Most people would have called this place a hospital or something, but it was so much more. It had a hospital section, but it also had a research facility regarding medicine, the psych ward was for people with mental problems. There was psychologist, social workers, a research centre for psychiatric illnesses and a small rehab centre. The only entrance for the whole complex was right in the middle. If you enter the grounds and went straight forward you will walk right into the Hospital. On the left was the psych ward and on the right the medical research centre. The tree sections were only connected by a passage way at the back of the three buildings and only personal were allowed to use it. The door in front of which Merlin stopped had a golden plaque in the middle. It read 'Doctor Deon King, clinical psychologist'. Merlin knocked once, and almost instantly the door was thrown open.

"Merlin, come in! How are you? Is Gaius treating you well? Or have you decided to change careers? A doctor can be so boring!" Dion said with a bright smile. He pulled Merlin toward his table where he pushed a large heap of papers into his hand. Merlin followed him to his filling cabinet.

"No thank you, I'll stay with the boring doctors. I actually came to ask a favour. But it's kind of...personal?"

"Don't tell me you're having cold feet?" Dion said as he arranged the files Merlin was handing him.

"No! My feet are very warm. My cousin is staying with me, and although I don't know her, at all. I was hoping you could maybe have a talk with her or something."

Dion stopped what he was doing and looked at Merlin, "Why?"

"She has had a kind of weird and difficult life. Her mother died a few years ago, but even before that she had spent six months at an asylum. Her father had tried to look after her but now that she's out of school, she refuses to do anything. So they sent her to me, hoping that a small, quiet town might do the trick. And she's about two months pregnant. She has no money, no job, we have no idea who the father is and she refuses to give the baby away for adoption."

"And you want me to talk her into it?" He sounded aghast.

"No! Just try to find out if she has a plan. I mean she can't stay with me forever. Her father has pretty much disinherited her."

"I'm not happy with this, but okay."

Merlin lit up in a smile, "Thank you!"

"I assume she will be at your house?" Merlin nodded and Dion continued. "My appointments only start at twelve. I'll head over and go welcome her to our dainty old town."

"Brilliant. I had my mother email her files to you. You should have it by now."

Dion shook his head and went over to his laptop. He pressed a few buttons before the printer started whirring. As it printed he started reading.

"Morgana Ward. Interesting name."

Merlin gave a sigh and fell into one of the empty chairs in the room, "Please don't start with your Arthurian myths again. We are not Arthurian legend reincarnated."

"You young people have no imagination."

"Haha."

"What I say is the truth. And I mean, just last night our king returned."

Merlin opened his eyes and looked at the doctor.

"You should start paying more attention to what happens in this town. Last night a young man was found in the lake. Almost drowned. Seems like he was in a car accident and had a few sips before driving. Can't remember a thing. No idea who he is or what he's doing here. Only knows one thing. His name; Arthur Pendra."

Merlin got up from his chair. "Well that is just wonderful now isn't it? Now we can have a play and we can just play our namesakes. I should get back to Gaius. Thanks again for Morgana." With that he left the room. Dion looked at the file again before grabbing his keys from the table.

Morgana had made herself comfortable on one of the sofas. Her cousin didn't seem to care much for sunlight. So had gone through the trouble of opening all the windows and curtains. She had moved the sofa right in front of the window. The sunlight shone directly on her exposed tummy, on which she was drawing patterns with her fingers. Dion had knocked but no one had entered. He took a chance and to his luck the door wasn't locked. She looked up as he entered the room.

"Morgana." Her name sounded like a statement.

"Who are you and what do you want."

"Excuse my manners. I'm Dion king, a colleague of Merlin."

"You're a doctor." She went back to drawing on her tummy.

"Yes." He hesitated. "Kind of."

She looked back at him. "Social worker?"

"No, Psychologist."

"What a surprise. Let me guess you're checking up on us?"

Dion pulled one of the armchairs toward Morgana. "That is why I was sent but I came with other intentions."

"Oh and what are they?"

"I read your file. You previous doctor made a note here that you already have name for your child."

"Yes I do but that is none of your businesses. But please do inform me to you true intentions of this wonderful visit."

"I came to inform you that my loyalty still lies with you, Lady Morgana."

Morgana went rigid, and possibly even paler. "Excuse me?"

"I know who we truly are, my Lady. Arthurian legends"

"That's bulshit."

"Really?"

She kept quite a few seconds. "So we are Arthurian legends, well I certainly remember my name in the stories, but I don't remember any 'Dion's' around." She said with a smile.

"No but there was an Odin."

She looked him in the eye's but couldn't see any lies so she turned back to face the window. "Does Merlin know?"

"Oh defiantly not. I don't even think he knows who he truly is."

"He doesn't?" he voice was full of surprise. "Are you sure?"

"Fairly certain. To be honest I actually think we are the only ones who know."

"How? How can you be certain?"

"Well mostly because of Merlin's relationship with the reincarnation of Guinevere. And the fact that the man I believe to be Arthur arrived, and Merlin showed no signs of relief of any kind."

"Arthur is here?"

"Yes, came last night. Merlin trusts me. Let me help you. And we can both get the revenge we deserve."

"Fine. But don't do anything. Not now."

"Why not?"

"I thought your loyalty was with me. So do not question me. Understand? Tell me does Merlin show signs of magic?"

"I have tried to make him use it but I don't think so."

"Good. We're still save for now."

"Merlin?" Gaius came into the office to see his intern lying on his back, surrounded by stationary and blank papers.

"I slipped."

"I already regret my decision."

"Decision?" Merlin asked as he was pulled to his feet.

"Yes the one where I was planning on giving you your own patient."

"Really?" he stopped trying to pick up the stationary, "Thank you!"

Gaius shook his head. "Here is his file. Go do a check up, and then have him return at least ones before he leaves town. Ensure that he has no brain or damage to his lungs. Drowning can do weird things."

"Drowning? Great my first patient is a drunken guy who drove into the lake. Yeah."

"It is serious. He has no idea who he is or where he comes from. We know his name, and that is it. Check for previous injuries. He needs to stay at least one more night but after that he should either be moved to the psych ward or get released. I want you to consider the possibilities, circumstances, his mental and physical conditions, and come to a conclusion. Bring it to me, tomorrow morning, and if I agree you can continue to get more patients."

"Thank you Gaius. You are the best!" he grabbed the file and after looking at the room number, left the office. The patient was in ICU, mostly for observation. Merlin started reading the incident report, when he entered the room he noticed the man was still sleeping, so he continued reading. After a few seconds he heard a soft groan, but intrigued by the report of how Arthur was resurrected he didn't look up immediately. When he finished he looked up straight into shocking blue eyes, partially covered by bangs of dirty blond hair. Arthur had a light skin tone and a small cut at the side of his cheek, right next to his ear; it had brand new stitches and still red at the sides. He noticed this all in the same moment, but his eyes locked Merlin. For a second he saw those exact same eyes, looking up at him, whispering "thank You".

He stepped back and took a deep breath. Arthur looked at him for a few seconds.

"Well are you going to help me or not?"

Merlin rushed forward to help Arthur to get up and out of his bed. He had bandages around his torso and another cut with stitches on his upper left arm. The moment he touched him, shockwaves spread through his hands to the rest of his body. He stepped back once again letting go of Arthur's arm. Arthur, not expecting this lost his balance and had to grab onto the bed to prevent himself from falling.

"What is wrong with you?" Arthur yelled in surprise.

"Sorry, I'm... I'm your uhm doctor. Merlin. Merlin Emrys. I'm still actually an intern but I am qualified to take care of you."

"Well you are doing a terrible job at it. You almost made me fell, don't you think I'm in enough pain?"

"Sorry. It won't happen again. You say you're in pain? Where exactly?"

"My whole body, Idiot!"

Merlin ignored the insult and looked at the X-rays in the file. He had two broken ribs and three fractures.

"I'll increase your pain medication. Can you please sit down?"

"If I don't want to?"

"I just want to do a check up."

Arthur looked at him a few seconds before falling back onto the bed. Merlin did his check up, careful not the touch the other man.

"You seem fine but you have to stay one more night. I'll come back tomorrow morning, to make sure nothing has changed."

"Fine, but I want food and not that crappy porridge stuff they gave me earlier. And I need some new clothes. I can't stay in this pathetic gown thing, for goodness sake."

Merlin again stood open mouth and stared at the man. "I'll see what I can do."

"Good, burgers and fries will do, maybe some cola too and don't forget the ketchup." With that he lied back on the bed and closed his eyes. "I'm starving here,"

"Oh, of course." He left the room still in a daze. Gaius wasn't in his office. So not really sure what to do he went down to cafe, at the front of the hospital. His mind going in circles up until a point where he started arguing with himself, out loud. Maybe he's tired, he knows he's been working late and the added stress of Morgana wasn't helping. Arthur eyes were probably just really pretty or something. O great now it sounds like he has a crush on the guy. He let out a loud grown and entered the room. Arthur was sitting up straight. "What took you so long? I must say you are a terrible doctor."

Merlin handed him his food. He opened it and looked at it with a sneer.

"This looks terrible." But he took a big bite.

Merlin left the room.

He finished all his rounds, all of his reports, went over Arthurs file, twice, and helped Gaius with some of his patients so when he finally left it was way past 11. He headed straight home. To his utter surprise all the windows and curtains where open. The lights were shining in every room and Morgana was lying on one of his sofas, which has also been moved. There was a vase he'd never seen before on his kitchen table with garden flowers in. Morgana didn't acknowledge him.

"So is everything fine?"

She gave him a smile, "Oh yes. Perfect. I'm pregnant, had a twelfth hour journey to the middle of nowhere, apparently sleep in a house that doesn't know the definition of hunger, eating or food and had a surprise visit by a psychologist. My father refuses to speak with me, I have no money and I'm stuck with you. See, all is perfect." Her voice was filled with sarcasm and disgust.

"Oh, sorry. I don't spent much time at home. I'll take of tomorrow then I can take you into town to buy some stuff and show you around. If you want."

She agreed and he went to bed. As soon as his head touched the pillow he was gone. Morgana also went to her room; in her bed she softly rubbed her tummy. "I'll take care of him, baby. He will not stand in our way again. We will rule the world. Morgana and Mordred." She whispered into the darkness that came with the night.


	2. Shopping

Arthur was waiting for him.

"You have no sense of time do you?" he said with a sneer.

Merlin handed him the brown paper bag with his oldest and largest size clothes. It was a simple blue jean, a black t-shirt with a TV-show logo and a pair of red socks with kittens on. He at least found Arthur's shoes with one of the nurses.

"Gaius agreed with me that you can be released. I want you to come back in one week, unless you plan to leave earlier."

"And where do you expect me to go?"

"Oh of course. Sorry."

"I'll be sure to return. So do you have a car?"

"Excuse me?"

"You can't just release me and expect me to do everything on my own! I know nothing of this hellhole. I have no money and no idea even who I am! You better show me around or get me someone else."

Merlin rubbed his temples in circles. He woke up with a headache and it was only getting worse, although he already had three aspirins. This was also the main reason why he didn't argue with Arthur.

"Fine then. Come on." Thankfully Gaius had already given him the day of to spend with Morgana, so Arthur was now just going to tag along. Arthur followed him complaining about his shirt. When they got to his car, the topic of complain changed.

"What is this? A dinosaur?"

The throbbing in his head got worse. "Do you want to walk?"

Arthur ignored him and opened the passenger door. He jumped back in shock when he saw Morgana. She had the chair pushed back and her eyes closed. She opened it and looked at Arthur. Then she turned to Merlin.

"What is happening?"

"Well I promised to show you both around so I plan on doing it only once."

"Wonderful." She straightened her chair and looked at Arthur who had climbed into the back of the car.

"And you are?"

"Arthur. And you?"

"Morgana."

The ride was about ten minutes, since the medical centre is situated outside of town, for no apparent reason. Merlin parked in the centre of town. West was all the clothing and jewellery shops, east all the small business, south the restaurants and diners and to the west there were house of all shapes and sizes.

"So what first?" he asked, after explaining the structure of the town to his companions.

"Food." They both answered in union. Morgana turned away from Arthur looking around, "Is there anything nice?"

"Yeah, the diner has the best homemade kind of food." He answered and without waiting for an answer headed in the right direction. The main colour of the diner was yellow. It was a terrible yellow with pictures of old movie and music stars all over the walls. He got them seated and after they ordered, and complaining from Arthur, silence fell over the table. Morgana had her eyes closed and Arthur was looking outside. Merlin's phone rang and he excused himself. When he returned the drinks they ordered where waiting. Morgana had a straw in her sparkling water and was slowly sipping at it. Arthur had taken about three gulps before his had less than a quarter left. The diner door bell rang and Arthur looked up, a small grin on his face.

"At least here's some talent." He whispered.

A dark skinned woman with curled shoulder length hair and wearing lavender coloured dress entered. She said something to the waiter and came to their table. Arthur jumped up from his chair and held out his hand.

"Arthur Pendra." He said, with a voice dripping with honey.

The Woman laughed, but before she could answer Merlin had put his arm around her waist and answered for her.

"This is Guinevere, or Gwen, my fiancée."

Arthur managed to hold his composure but Morgana started choking on her water. When she got her breath back she also got up from her chair.

"Congratulations. I'm Morgana, Merlin's cousin."

Gwen smiled at her. "It's a pleasure to meet you. I hope you survive with him. He is terrible at playing house."

"I've noticed. That's the main reason we're in town."

"That's actually perfect. I also have some shopping to do so I could show you around and Merlin can look after Arthur."

Morgana nodded before sitting down again. The two women or mostly Gwen told the two newcomers more about the town and what was what. When they were done eating the woman excused themselves. Merlin patiently waited for Arthur to finish his plate.

"Gee mate how did you do that? Drugs?"

"What?"

"How did you manage to get someone like her? She's way out of your league."

"Finish your food. We need to get going."

After the initial shock, and explicit mental insults at Odin, Morgana managed to accept the fact. She now understood why Odin was convinced that Merlin had no idea whom he truly was, because if he did he would never even date Gwen, much less get engaged to her. She kind of tried to dislike Gwen but even now she couldn't. The woman had passion and energy in whatever story she was telling, even as they were walking to the shops. Gwen stopped in front of a small shop, the name plate reading 'Old Ella's'. Out of habit she sneered at the place. The whole town had this old, dusty feel around it. The shop was packed; there were small figurines, bells, books and stuff she couldn't identify. Following Gwen they passed all of the racks and entered a more lit part of the shop. There was only one massive window, an old grey haired lady hanging clothes on the racks.

Gwen turned to look at her," This place tend to be ignored, but it is the best place around here. And the prices are more than acceptable. Oh and," Gwen grabbed Morgana's arm, pulling her threw another passage. Morgana paused in the doorway. The colour of the room was baby blue, fitting perfectly with the theme of the room. Baby stuff. There were camping cots, baby clothes, blankets, shoes, bottles, dummy's and toys all over the place. Morgana looked at Gwen and couldn't help but smile.

"Ugh, this place is dusty."

Arthur looked around, careful not to touch anything.

"Well unless you get your memories back and remember who you are, you have a choice between my clothes you are currently wearing or buying brand new ones." Merlin explained with a sigh.

"Idiot." Arthur started going through the racks throwing clothes into the basket Merlin was carrying.

"Please pick with care, since you don't have any money and I'm probably going to have to pay!"

Arthur ignored him. "Well this morning one of my rescuers of the accident brought me my phone, which is dead, and my wallet. I was correct about my name, by the way."

"Oh so you pay for yourself?"

"No. I only have cards and no idea what my pin is."

"What?"

"Do you know my pin?"

Merlin decided on ignoring him, his headache still throbbing. He went to the food section; Gwen was gone for a few days so he was planning on making dinner for her. To his disappointment Arthur found him, throwing more stuff into the basket.

"Hurry up; I want to get out of here."

"What? Listen to me, right now. I'm helping you. I don't have to. I have no obligation to you other than ensuring you have no brain or lung damage. I do not have to buy you clothes or food or show you around. So or you start being nice," Merlin took the clothes and threw it in Arthurs arms, continue packing the ingredients for his dinner and food for Morgana, who had given him a list.

Arthur was silent for a few seconds and then threw the clothes back in the basket.

"Fine," He kept quiet for another second, "So why exactly are you helping me?"

Merlin paused, firstly because he had no answer. He had no reason for helping Arthur. But he still did. The image he saw yesterday, Arthur's eyes and his saying 'thank you' brought emotions he's never experienced before. The most overwhelming feeling of protecting this idiotic, self absorbed prat. Knowing that if he told that to Arthur, he would never hear the end of it, he kept quite. Thankfully the pay points where quite, so they got out fast. Arthur complained about his ribs and Merlin who wasn't in the mood to argue carried all three of the bags. Two of which contained Arthur's clothes.

"So do you want the motel or the Bed and Breakfast?" Merlin asked as he pointed to the two available options.

Arthur looked around, his sneer emphasising his feelings.

"I'm not staying in those places. They look like old age homes."

"Well then where are you planning on staying?"

"Where do you live?"

"No. No absolutely not. Forget it. No. No. No. Not happening."

Merlin walked towards the B&B but Arthur jumped in front of him.

"Please. You can't let me stay at that thing there. And as my doctor you need to make sure nothing happens to me. What if I pass out in there and no one finds me? What then?"

"I hate you." Merlin took out his phone sending a message to Gwen. "Fine. Let's go"

"Oh thank goodness. I hope you're house looks better than that place. It gave me the creeps. I'm sure I used to live in a large house, I probably have money. Maybe I have a girlfriend back home who's crying her eyes out right now."

"You certainly think highly of yourself, don't you?"

Arthur laughed, but stopped midway.

"You live in a castle?"

Merlin couldn't help the smug smile that crept over his face. "Yes. Yes I do."

The house, or castle, was made of white marble stone, but years had allowed for green vines to cover most of the outer walls. When he got the house it had walls all around the place but he broke it down. He got a gardener that takes care of the garden. Inside the house, all the rooms where furnished but Merlin only used the front of the house, which included a kitchen, a study with its own library, and four bedrooms, each with its own bathroom. Three of them stood empty until he gave on for Morgana, and now one for Arthur. Merlin's room were next to Arthur's, then there was an empty one and then Morgana's. Merlin loved the house but never spent much time there. Morgana had left opened all the curtains and windows, allowing light to pass through. Merlin showed Arthur his room, and started packing away the food he bought. He did a little bit of clean up when he heard a loud banging and softer thump.

"Merlin!"

He through the cloth down running toward the scream. He found Arthur standing in the passage way that lead towards the back part of the castle. Right in front of him was a knight in black armour blocking the passage with his swords.

Arthur turned towards Merlin. "What is this?"

"This is a sign for snooping people not to go past this passage."

"It's a knight."

"Yes. A knight, in castle, what a surprise."

"Well come on." Arthur said as he passed underneath the sword.

Merlin considered ignoring him but Arthur pulled his hand. As Merlin passed beneath, he touched the knight, still holding Arthur's hand. He was suddenly looking at Arthur in armour, handing him a sword with a golden handle. Merlin pulled back in shock shaking his head.

"Dear lord, I'm going crazy."

Arthur looked at him, tilting his head to the side. "What?"

"Nothing. What exactly are we doing?"

Arthur continued walking. "I'm going to be sleeping in a castle. I want to see what's inside."

They continued walking until they got to what Merlin assumed was a dining hall or something. Arthur walked towards the only item in the room, a large wall length, cupboard. He knocked on the door then moved to the side allowing Merlin access. He opened the doors, allowing for a puff of dust to fly into their faces.

In between the coughing fit, Merlin turned towards Arthur, "I hate you." The cupboard was empty. "We're going back. Now."

Arthur sulked on the way back and when they entered the kitchen Gwen was packing away more stuff in the cupboards, with Morgana sitting at the dining table paging threw a magazine.

Gwen was the first to see them, and she instantly ran to Merlin, "What happened?" she asked as she started to wipe away dust from his face.

"Arthur went snooping around the castle."

"I thought you didn't use the other part."

"I don't but apparently I don't have a say."

Gwen laughed and when she finished went over to Arthur. He tried to step away, but Gwen was faster. She whipped the dust from his face, making him pull a face.

"Why is he here?" Morgana had gotten up from the table, her magazine still in her hand.

"Oh, he'll be staying with us. He's too good to be staying at a motel or B&B." Merlin explained.

She looked at both of them, clicked her tongue and then left the room.

Arthur grabbed one of the juice bottles and then too left the room.

Merlin walked over to Gwen pulling her into his arms. "Sorry."

She laughed and gave him a kiss, "Don't worry. I actually like them."

"Should I be jealous?"

She laughed and kissed him again.


	3. Past

Merlin was sitting at his desk, a pile of folders to his left, an open one in front of him and another pile to his right. Yet the dark haired man was staring at the blank wall in front of him.

It has been a week since Arthur started staying with him, and it didn't look like he was planning on moving out any time soon. Morgana and Gwen were spending most of their time together, although Morgana avoided Arthur like the plague. The reason Merlin was enjoying the scenery of a blank wall, rather than doing the work he was starting to fall behind with, was a conversation he had with Gaius early this morning. Arthur had a check up appointment yesterday. Everything was fine. There didn't seem to be any lasting damage, so Merlin had sent him home and gave the file to Gaius. When Merlin arrived at work Gaius was waiting for him. Arthur still didn't have any memories, but there was no explanation. The sudden lyrics of Kansas 'Carry on my wayward sun' made the young man shriek, jumping up in such a haste that his chair tipped over with a loud bang, making Merlin twirling around and losing his balance. With another yelp, he tried, in vain to grab onto the table but only managed one of the stack of folders who went flying with him as he fell to the ground with a loud thump and hitting his head on the side of the table. The phone stopped ringing, and Merlin held his head in his hand, waiting for the pulsing pain to stop.

"Merlin! What on earth happened here?"

The sudden voice made him turn his head to the door only to hit it on the table again.

"Shit! Can you not sneak up on a person like that?" He yelled at the visitor.

Arthur came to stand in front of Merlin looking down at him. "I called, but you didn't answer."

"So it was you!" Bloody idiot. Grabbing the side of the table he managed to pull himself up, and lifted his chair up again. He gathered the papers that were covering the floor and created a new pile, they were going to need sorting. He finally looked at the blond who had made himself comfortable in one of the visitor's chairs.

"So why exactly are you here?" Merlin asked with a sigh, sitting back down in his chair.

"My father called."

This took a few minutes before Merlin made sense of that sentence.

"What? How?"

"Well I got my phone working again, and just as it turned on it started ringing! I panicked and answered, when this guy started yelling at me! Asking me how I could have been so immature. After some more yelling and explain I finally managed to explain what has happened, which thankfully calmed him down."

"Well isn't this good news? I mean why do you look like you've been given a death sentence?"

"Well the guy asked where I was, and said he'll be here in four days. And then hung up!"

"I still don't see the problem. This should help you remember."

Arthur looked at him as if he was missing a really important point. "Oh no need. Five minutes after our pleasant conversation he sent me a text with a link."

"A link? For what?"

Rather than answering Arthur held out his phone.

A large picture with Arthur and an older guy who Merlin presumed was his father stared back at him. Underneath the picture was a golden heading 'Pendragon Industries: Taking over the business world.'

Merlin scanned over the article before looking back at Arthur.

"There's more, but no need to read them I can give you the main point. I'm some rich kid playboy, working for daddy and will take over when he leaves."

Merlin would never admit it out loud, but that was exactly what he imagined Arthur to be. "You don't seem very happy about it."

This time it was Arthur who gave a loud sigh before dropping his face into his hands. "I don't know! I just expected something more...better. I'm nothing, just a daddy's boy and a pretty face. I'm 28 and have nothing to show for it."

Merlin had no idea how to answer to this.

"Well I'm 27 and still just an assistant."

"That's not so bad, and more importantly, it something you want to do."

Merlin got up from his chair joining Arthur on the visitor chairs. "So you don't want to be a CEO?"

Arthur shook his head, "When I woke up and they told me what happened I went to the mirror and looked at myself. I imagined a life full of adventure. Lives where I did something amazing, something that would be remembered, but in reality I've never done anything other than waste my life." He dropped his head back over the railing of the chair.

"You didn't waste your life; you led the defence of Britain against Saxon invaders."

Arthur punched him in the shoulder, giving him a dirty look. "Oh for goodness sake. I'm going home." With that he got up and left the room. Merlin wanted to go after him, but had no idea what to say. He could feel the return of a headache he had just gotten rid off. He got up with a fleeting look to the papers on his desk before leaving the office in search of an aspirin.

It was dark when he parked in front of the castle. Too dark. He checked his phone as he got out of the car. There was a message from Gwen. 'Gone 2the movies. Ly'

Merlin considered going straight to bed but his stomach was dead set against that idea. Good thing Gwen wasn't home or he would get another speech about taking better care of himself. He decided on a toasted ham and cheese. He also got out his laptop going straight to the webpage. 'Pendragon Industries' gave him more than 160 000 results. He decided on the official webpage. There were links for articles in magazines and newspapers. He decided on a new search. Finishing his toast he got up from his seat to put the plate in the dishwasher.

"Merlin!"

For the second time that day he squealed like a girl, almost dropping his plate.

"For god's sake, stop that! You are going to give me a heart attack." Merlin put the plate down, turning towards Arthur. Who was looking at his laptop. "Checking up on me?"

Merlin gave him an apologetic look. "Sorry?"  
>Arthur laughed and got himself a beer. "Don't worry. I was considering it myself, but thankfully I had pain killers and sleeping pills, so they kind of won. Is it any good?"<p>

Merlin considered not telling him. "Uhm, well it's... "

"Merlin, just tell me. It can't be any worst than in my head."  
>Merlin took the beer that Arthur was holding out to j=him and followed him to living room. "You work for your father as CEO of Pendragon industries, as you already know. I only just found out that Pendragon industries actually own most of Britain. Even our dear little Camelot." Arthur raised his eyebrows. "Camelot, the town we live in. Actually you also own the medical centre, Pendragon industries founded most of the money to have it built."<p>

Arthur took a gulp from his bottle. "Tell me about me"

"Don't take this wrong, but you were kind of right. Most of the articles regarding you is either work related or a new girl you were spotted with. Like every second article has a new girl at your side. But I checked and the last seven months had been very quite. There was one regarding a new project you were starting, something about modernising offices in more towns or something. You were pretty much firing employees if their jobs could be done by computers."

"Last seven months?" Arthur looked at Merlin for a few seconds, "What happened seven months ago?"

"Maybe I shouldn't be the one to tell you."

"Don't do that. Please I need to know. You not answering me already tells me that it's bad so just spill it."

"There was this party or something, New Years Eve or something." Arthur visibly palled. "You got drunk. There was this girl with you, I can't remember her name. You got into an accident. Head on collision with another vehicle; both occupants of the other car died in ICU. The girl with you lost use of her legs and had major brain damage. You barely had a scratch on you."

Arthur slumped back into the couch, as if it could shallow him whole. For reasons unknown, seeing Arthur like this got a very weird reaction from Merlin. He felt as if he had failed, failed both himself and Arthur. He moved closer to the blond, putting a hand on Arthur's shoulder. Arthur tensed but relaxed again, facing Merlin. Merlin was shocked to see his eyes were wet. He also noticed every other detail regarding Arthurs face. His shockingly blue eyes, the scar... And then Merlin was looking down at Arthur, pale and looking like he was on the verge of dying.

"I don't want you to change. I want you to always be you." Arthur was saying, having a hard time forming the words and he seemed to struggle with breathing. Merlin felt like someone had taken a red hot piece of metal and jabbed it straight into his gut.

"Arthur..." His voice was hoarse, filled with emotion that he had no reason to have. Arthur was looking at him, back on the coach, his head tilted to the side. Having lost control over his own mind apparently, he hugged Arthur. Telling himself that he should consider going to a doctor himself.


	4. Day out

In case it isn't clear this chapter and the previous chapter happen on the same day.

Morgana woke up, with no alarm blaring on her ears or someone telling her to get up. She had no obligations to anyone or to appear at a specific place. She never felt better. She got up, took a long bath, dressed in casual close and went to the kitchen. Gwen was seated at the table typing away on her computer. She looked up before Morgana could disappear.

"Moring, you look well rested." She said with a bright smile. Morgana looked a little more closely at her. Her eyes had visible bags under them and she was wearing the same clothes she did the day before. "I can't say the same about you."  
>Gwen laughed looking down at her clothing. "Sorry about that. I have a design practical that needs to be finished and for reasons beyond me, I can't find anything I like."<p>

"Design Practical?"

"Yea, I study at this college about an hour out of town. Thankfully it is part time so that kind of helps."

"I just want some breakfast, and then I'll leave you alone again."

Gwen looked at her phone before looking back at Morgana again. "Can you wait a few minutes? I just want to jump through a shower, than we can go and get some decent breakfast? If you don't mind."

Morgana had to praise herself for keeping a straight face.

"Together?"

Gwen looked confused. "Of course. Unless you have other plans or friends. Not that you have to do anything with me, I mean you can do it alone, if you want to. There's nothing wrong with doing stuff alone. I just though between Merlin and Arthur some girl time could do you well." Gwen stopped her rambling, scratching her head.

Morgana had to laugh. "Sure. Why not?"

Gwen gave her a sparkling smile before dashing out of the room. Heading back to her own room she started scolding herself. She had to remember the past. What Gwen took from her, what Gwen had cost her. And most importantly how Gwen had betrayed her. When she started to remember her old life it was hard to believe. And even today, when she focused too much on the current reality, her past starts slipping away. She forced herself to feel the old emotions and feelings toward Gwen, hoping for hatred, but got longing. There was a time that she and Gwen were close. Before Gwen turned against her. Gwen was her friend, and even in this life she's never really had one. She got dressed in more public clothes. Thankfully she wasn't showing much, yet. She should ask Gwen where she could buy maternity clothes. She scolded herself again at her newfound friendliness towards Gwen but decided to ignore it. Maybe this time she would be allowed to have one friend.

They ate at the same yellow diner where they met. Morgana remembered her surprise when Gwen was introduced as Merlin's fiancé. She suppressed a giggle, imagining how this will turn out once they remembered who they truly where.

"Tell me about you and Merlin, if you don't mind."

Gwen took a bite and after chewing it she started explaining.

"We met about five years ago. My father and mother had gotten a divorce. My dad kept my brother since he was still underage and my mum didn't have a job. I stayed with my mother who moved her. She was ill, cancer, so we had to go to the Medical centre. Merlin works under her doctor, and he kind of helped through it. Especially when she died, he helped me to get control. We only started dating like two years after meeting, and he proposed on New Year's Eve. We would have had the wedding sooner but my dad had this accident, and I had to go and take care of him and my brother. I only came back like a week before you guys arrived. We have decided to have the wedding next year February."

Morgana nodded in interest. "Same time I'm suppose to give birth."

Gwen looked surprised, "Gosh, I didn't even think of that. However it is perfect. I want to get married in February since that was the same month my mother died, but on right before she died, she told me to make new, better and happy memories in February. A new baby and a wedding should make for perfect new memories."

Morgana lifted her glass of orange juice. "To new memories."

Gwen added her glass and continued to talk about wedding details. Morgana on the other side was trying to wrap her mind around her current mind set. She shouldn't want to be making new memories. She already knew how it was going to end. Her getting hurt. Gwen's voice broke through her thoughts, " I want to go out of town to this place, about an hour from her, called Camlan. It's quite a bit bigger than Camelot and they have an Amazing shopping centre. Do you want to come with?"  
>NO. Stay away from her.<p>

"That sounds like a brilliant plan."

Camlan was far from the god forsaken piece of dirt where Arthur delivered and gained his final blow. The place was quite big, even bigger than Camelot. There where restaurants and not dinners, there were hotels rather than bed and breakfasts, and even fancy office buildings. The shopping centre was the biggest building in the town. It had four floors and contained a shop for everything. The two women entered every shop. Around 5 they had finished, pushing a metal trolley in front of them. Gwen had found the material she was looking for; Morgana had gotten some personal stuff and found a shop that sold maternity wear and baby stuff. They had also gotten decorations for her room and the living room, portraits, lamps and a brand new art set for Morgana. Gwen had said Morgan can use one of the empty rooms and turn it into a studio if she wanted. They decided on a dinner at one of the restaurants where Gwen talked her into going to watch a movie. And not once did she even think of the past. Not once did she consider anything other than the present. Gwen had talked mostly about herself and her life but to her own surprise, Morgana had given parts of her childhood away, without Gwen trying to psychoanalyse any of it or looked at her with pity.

The ride home was filled with praise for the movie, other favourite movies and actors they shared. The house was dark and the woman decided on leaving their shopping for the morning when there would be more light. Inside it was dead quite, the only light coming from the kitchen and the living room. The kitchen was empty so they went to the living room. Arthur was stretched over the couch his one leg hanging off the side, his left arm behind his head, his phone on his tummy and an empty beer bottle at his side. Merlin was seated on the ground, his laptop on the coffee table, and two mugs right next to hit. Merlin was lying against the sofa that Arthur was on his head resting on Arthur's leg. Both men where fast asleep.

Gwen immediately got her phone and took a picture. The sound of the phone woke them up.

"Arthur!" Merlin jumped to his feet, looking around like he was in danger, until his eyes settled on Morgana, and they were filled with sadness and hatred.

"Merlin are you okay?" Gwen asked walking closer to her fiancé. This cleared Merlin's mind and he looked toward Arthur on the sofa who looked very confused at that moment.

"Yeah, weird dream." He answered taking a deep breath. "I should go to bed." He left the room and with a quick goodnight, Gwen followed him.

"What was that about?" Morgana asked Arthur, who was still wearing a confused expression on his face.

"No idea." He checked something on his phone, but seemed disappointed. "I'm also going to bed."

She followed him to her own room, and as soon as the door was closed she started breathing heavily, trying to calm herself down. She had seen that look on Merlin before, right before he stabbed her with Excalibur. She slid down on the floor, her back against the door. He can't remember. Not now, not when she was just starting to think things might go different. If he remembered she would be in danger, and so would her baby. She had a dream the night she found out she was pregnant. She had fallen asleep trying to figure out what she would do with the child. In her dream it was the first time she had met Mordred, back when Merlin still trusted her and she didn't know the truth. She was sitting with the boy, alone, when he suddenly opened his eyes.

"I need a mother." He had said in a clear voice, but before she could answer him, that of course she would be his mother, Merlin was standing in front of her, a staff in his hand.

"No." He had said pointing the staff at the boy. A lighting beam had left the staff and she couldn't even move as the beam struck the boy. She woke up screaming, vowing to her unborn baby that she would keep him safe. If Merlin were regaining his memories, they both were in danger.


	5. Wakeup call

The blaring of an alarm clock brought Merlin from another nightmare, or so he called it, for it didn't make any sense. After pressing the snooze button for 10 minutes, he stared at the ceiling. Gwen moved next to him, curling herself into the blankets, but didn't wake. She never did, Merlin was sure she would be able to sleep through the end of the world. Normally he would start waking her, but this morning his thoughts kept him occupied. They focused on his weird nightmares and Morgana. He though back to the previous night, he and Arthur had continued to look up information regarding the Pendragon's. And there was a lot. Arthur had all but bullied him into using his medical clearance to find out more about the accident. He had promised h would make a few calls today. They then looked at the history. Uther had, at 17, dropped out of school and started working as a mail boy in some company. At 23 he inherited the same company and moved it from a no name building to one of the largest and most influential company's in the world. Pendrangon industries own a part in almost everything there is, form gossip magazines to the military. At 35 Uther had married a woman named Ygraine, who was the second cousin of the Queen of England. She died giving birth to Arthur. Urther had sent Arthur to boarding school at the age of six, where he graduated at the age of 16, immediately after going to business school. At 23 he was named CEO of his father's Company and sole male heir to the Pendragon riches and shares. He lived the life, he had blogs dedicated to him alone, personal stylist and had pictures with most major celebrities. There were of course a lot of tabloid articles, sowing a rich play boy, with no regard to the other people in the world. Somewhere in-between all of this, Arthur had passed out. Merlin had continued looking until his eyes where stinging and he could no longer focus on the words. The light of the laptop had started giving him a headache and he had decided on closing his eyes for a few seconds before waking Arthur and going to bed. Next thing he knew he was standing in a castle, a big room surrounded by rows of people, looking behind him he saw Gwen, in a lavender coloured gown, with a golden crown on her head, waking towards the front of the room where Morgana, in a tattered black gown was standing with a black haired boy, wielding a sword. Arthur was lying on the ground, clutching his midsection.

"Camelot is mine!" Morgana yelled and the rows of people made themselves heard. Some in agreement and the others in profanities. Those who did not agree where engulfed in flames and he could taste the smell of rotting flesh on his tongue, he wanted to gag, nut a hand on his shoulder stopped him. He turned around to Gaius. As he opened his mouth a voice Merlin had never heard before but felt so familiar spoke. Gaius was also surrounded by flames but it didn't seem to hurt him. "Remember." The voice spoke and again he was in a field, hovering over Arthur, who looked pale and sweaty, and then Morgana was next to him. Merlin watched himself walk towards her, saying that he blamed himself for what she had become, and then he stabbed her with the sword, she had let out a gasp of breath, and he watched, himself, twist the piece of metal now in her and pulling it out. He made no move to stop her body from falling. As he turned back to Arthur he found himself looking at a river with a burning boat in the centre. He started screaming, screaming Arthur's name until his voice was hoarse. It was then that Gwen's voice had reached him, opening his eyes he expected everything to be back to normal but found Morgana, black tattered dress and oily hair, looking at him, smiling. For a second his heart had stopped until he found Arthur on the couch not injured or in silver armour, he excused himself. Gwen had followed a few paces behind him. When they got to their room, rather than asking questions or having uncomfortable conversations, they had gotten dressed in sleeping wear. Merlin had gotten behind Gwen in the bed, and she snuggled up to him, pushing her face into his neck, and he held onto her, because at that moment she was his lifeline. She was the only thing at that moment that didn't make him doubt his sanity. They had both fallen asleep, curled up.

But even with morning light, Merlin couldn't make sense of what was happening. O rather than worsening his already throbbing headache he got up, gave Gwen a kiss on the top of her head, and got ready for work. He had no intention of facing either Arthur or Morgana that morning. He avoided the kitchen and snuck out of his own house. At the Medical centre he entered the psychology ward, and headed directly toward the offices but found Doctor King's office door looked. He considered waiting but decided against it. He knew that if he waited to talk about whatever he was experiencing, his mind would start telling him lies and he would continue to ignore it. He found Gaius behind his table, glasses resting on his nose, and the grey haired man concentrating on a thick brown and old looking book. Not wanting to frighten the man Merlin cleared his throat in the doorway, but it didn't help. Gaius jumped up from his chair, his cheeks going blood red; he quickly covered the book he was reading with other papers he found on his table. When his eyes finally focused on Merlin he looked even more frightened.

"You almost killed me right now, you shouldn't sneak around like that." He got out from behind his table and headed to the kitchen, Merlin following him. The kitchen had just enough space for a fridge, a microwave on top of it and one counter with a kettle. There was just enough space for two people. "So why are you so early? We only start in two hours." Gaius continued after turning the kettle on.

"Why are you so early?" Merlin defended.

"Well we won't be alone forever, what is it? Do you need something? Some time off"

Merlin shook his Head and took the tea that was handed to him, "No, I was actually looking for Doctor King. I think I might be stressing about something or, ugh even I don't even know anymore."

Gaius had turned toward Merlin looking him in the eyes, "My brother is out, took some leave. His daughter had an accident and the mother was not coping well."

Merlin paused, confused, before he remembered that Gaius and Deon where siblings. Gaius had once told him that there was a younger brother also, but he had a different farther. Gaius never named him. "Oh, that's bad."

"You're free to speak to me, boy."

Merlin took a few seconds to get his story straight. "You remember that drowning patient? Arthur."

Gaius gave a nod of confirmation before Merlin continued.

"I don't actually know why, which are happening a lot recently, but he is staying with me. And I am losing my mind. I keep on having dreams or visions or daydreams of him as a knight in armour, dying. I see my cousin killing him. I see my fiancé as some sort of queen and I don't know anymore. I understand dreams, but not the emotion that comes with it. I feel regret, for not saving Arthur, I feel the loss so bad that it is as if a part of me was ripped out. I feel like breaking down in a corner and crying. I feel so angry for not preventing it. So much that I want to take Morgana and just shake her until she understands the destruction she brought, but most of all I want to keep a man that is a complete idiot safe, safe from pain, safe from hurt, safe from his past, his family and anybody who looks at him. And I don't know why. I don't even know him. God, he doesn't even know himself!" Merlin had worked himself into frenzy. Pacing the length of the kitchen, he paused, rubbing his eyes and finding them wet. Gaius took a step to put his hand on Merlin's shoulder.

"Take a breath, before you start Hyperventilating." Gaius then steered Merlin towards his office, he pushed him down on one of the chairs, before heading to his filling cabinet. He returned with two small white pills.

"Drink." He ordered.

There was silence for a few minutes. When Merlin slumped back into his chair, Gaius took the chair next to him, putting his elbows on his knees and leaning toward Merlin.

"Take the day off. Go spend it with that beautiful fiancé of yours. Go get some fresh air. Go relax. Don't think about any of this, go and enjoy the day. Go plan your wedding, or go shopping for soap, but don't keep your mind occupied with this."

"Soap?"

"Yes, I need new soap for my hands, try scented ones, but not to girly."

Merlin laughed, taking another deep breath he got up, at the door he turned to thank Gaius but his voice left him. The normally white office had turned into a larger room with yellow walls, the table was littered with flasks, each a different colour. There where herbs lying in piles and a bookcase that reached the ceiling. Gaius was standing in the middle, wearing a brown robe. Merlin felt his body going cold, so he turned and left, not looking back. He all but ran to his car. He started the car, speeding away. He didn't know where he was going until he found himself on old dirt road. He stopped the car and took another few calming breaths. This was getting pathetic. He got out and followed his feet. It led him to the river bank, where he flopped down, positioning himself, until he was comfortable on his back, staring up at the clouds.

Merlin must have dozed off, because he woke with a jump and gasping for breath. He knew he dreamt again but couldn't remember much. The sound of footsteps reached him and it occurred to him that it was probably the reason for his wakeup call. Looking around, confused he spotted a figure, directly in front of the sunlight. He focused on it, and let loose a breath he didn't know he was keeping when he finally saw Gwen's face. She spotted him around the same time and lifted her one hand above her head.

"I come in peace, and bring breakfast." She told him with a smile and lifting her other hand, carrying a small picnic basket. She seated herself next to Merlin and gave him a quick kiss on the mouth before she opened her basket. Inside she had croissants and two iced doughnuts and a flask with cups.

"I woke up to you nowhere to be found and you looked spooked last night so I called the centre and Gaius told me he gave you the day off. When you didn't come home I suspected you came here."

He couldn't help but smile, "I knew there was a reason for marrying you." He took one of the doughnuts and she the other. They ate in silence looking over the water.

"Merlin, I'm worried about you. " He started to interrupt her but she shushed him before continuing, "You look like hell. You are pale, you bags under your eyes, and last night when we got home your eyes where bloodshot. Something is going on, and I can't do anything unless you tell me."

He shook his head in defeat. "I wish I knew. I'm having nightmares that are keeping me from rest. And it is just confusing me! But Gaius said I should ignore all of that today, and spent time with my beautiful fiancé."

Gwen was quite for a second. "You should probably not tell that fiancé of yours about this little date of ours."

"Ah yes, she'll have my head."

Gwen moved herself so that she was laying on her back her one arm beneath her head. "So what do you have planned for you and your other half?"

Merlin positioned himself closer to her so that he was on his one arm and leaning over her. She looked beautiful at that moment. "I think my fiancé can wait."


End file.
